The Secret Monster
by Bloodwolf1994
Summary: The story of Raz the Albino tom. A cat no one loved. A cat who became a monster with only a devil to tell him to heel. The back story for my OC Raz


The Secret Monster

Raz's Story

By: Dara Wulf

Chapter one: A cold beginning

The fist thing I remeber is the warm feel of my father's tongue over my head. I remember the downy touch of a feather against my fur. My "Father" was not a cat of the clans. He fallowed something different than Starclan. As a ritual for newborns a feather was placed in their fur and a prayer was sent up to the ancestors. a prayer for luck and guidence. It failed.

My two younger siblings died in the course of the next two days. Oceankit was first. I remebered the feel of his small body shaking against mine. It was at this time that my coat first became covered in blood. His cough grew worse and the blood came up more frequently. Then he stopped moving. I couldn't feel his breath anymore. I didn't understand what happened. I wanted to know. I wanted to know why Father took my brother away.

My sister went next. I never knew why Ash held out so much longer then Oceankit. Maybe she had our cruel mother's will. when she stopped moving and father took her away, mother moved away from me. with my feeble streangth I moved closer to her. I wanted to be comforted by her. She didn't want me though. I felt the sharp rumble in her chest.

The power of hearing came to me later. The first sound I heard was the sharp sound of thunder. It was a frightening noise, but more so was the sound of my parent's argument.

"why won't you care for him!" My father yowled. "He's the last of our kits!" He sounded half mad. Insane with grief over the loss of my siblings. I crawled toward him, away from the smell of milk I still needed so much. He rested his paw softly on my head. A loving touch I never recived from my mother.

"Our kits?" she scoffed. Her voice was cold as the rain that struck outside our den. An den my father moved into after he left the group that gave him life, all for my mother. "They were my kits, and only my kits."

I felt my father tense. "What do you mean?" he yowled loudly, his voice filled with even more pain than before. I didn't understand what she meant. Was this cat that cared for me not my father. If he wasn't then who was?

"Exactly what I said." She snarled. "They're not your kits. I was pregnat with them when I met you."

father's heat was torn from me. I heard bodies slam into each other and the sickly sweet scent of blood filled my nose. I cried as loudly as I could. I didn't understand what was happening. Why blood was suddenly being splattered on the cold ground.

"You used me!" My "father" growled. "You toyed with me like you toy with mice!" More blood spilled and I heard my father yowl in pain.

I was lifted into jaws, hot breath fanned the back of my neck. I stopped mewling. I thought father was going to take me to safety, that we'd live together and be happy...but I was not in my father's Jaws.

"I did." she mewed softly around my scruff. "I used you and tried to give my kits the best life possible with a father I knew would love them. how ever they're dead and my secret is exposed. My kits were fathered by a monster. one who looks identicle to this one." She lifted me up higer off the ground. I was too scared to squirm. "I realized that I was wrong. I will take him to a place where he will be cared for." With that she left. carrying me out into the storm.

I was carried low and for a long time. The only water that hit me was what dripped off my mother's short coat. When I was put down I felt softness under my paws.

"Wow, Shade, I didn't think you'd come back, not after you tore out ghost's eye." a she-cat said in a high mewling voice.

Mother snarled. "Be quiet. This is ghost'd kit. Care for it. He'll think you've had his and will leave your mate's kits alone." I wanted to see her. to look at her and ask why she didn't want me. I forced my eyes open and let them lock with her's. She was covered in blood and mud from our treak through the woods. Her green eyes were cold and filled with the same emotiong her voice always held. Hate.

She was gone in the next minute. like a shadow the light had been shined on. I looked up at the speckled face of my new mother. Her eyes are softer but still hold a level of hate. "You were her secret and now you'll be mine." she carried me to the other three kits and currled around us.

Secret. I was a secret. A secret monster no one wanted to claim. No one would ever want.

AN: Poor kit. This is my first Warrior Cats Fan fiction...well I guess that's what you'd call it though none of the characters from the books will be here. I might make reference to Scourge and Bloodclan though. Any way. I happen to love Raz, this kit you're readin about, and his mate Devil's Flaw. Both are Albino cats. Just a note, Albino's cannot have blue eyes. they lack pigment so thier eyes are pink or red. Another note. Raz's eyes are pink and Devil's Flaw's eyes are red. Don't forget to review.


End file.
